Welcome to Percy's Blog!
by Passy
Summary: It's basically about Percy's life. He writes it in a blog, telling us about Annabeth, his day, growing up, things he thinks of, lists, and so on... R&R! 3 C's!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: Falling in Love

**Chapter: Help From Silena**

**A/N: Okay, this is my new story. The first chapter is short and others might be too. Basically it's about Percy's life in a blog. He updates and tells us about his day. I'm thinking about having at least 15 chapters. I hope you guys like it and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anything in the story. Darn.**

**Warning!!: I wrote some weird flirting lines my friends and I say! And don't hurt me because Percy flirts with Silena. He doesn't like her. **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Welcome to Percy's Blog!**

**You are visitor: 32!**

**Date: 6/28/08**

It's another day at camp and I've finally decided to tell Annabeth I love her. With the war over and Camp Half-Blood back to normal, I think its time. My time.

I have a splinter stuck on my index finger and I can't get it out. It hurts a lot like hell. It's all Silena's fault.

See, she was helping me practice my flirting and we were at Arts & Crafts helping build doors and windows for destroyed cabins. She was painting a door pink, (no kidding).

"Gee, Percy I don't know. You suck at flirting," she said, honestly. Did I really suck _that _bad?

I decided to ask, "On a scale of one through ten?"

Silena stopped painting, and contemplated, "A four." She resumed painting.

I couldn't believe it. "Really?" I said hoping she would say 'I'm just playing buddy' or 'Got'cha!'

None came.

"Yeah, I've seen you flirt with a tree nymph. Or was that Grover..." She began to mumble to herself. "Anyway, maybe flirting is for everyone." Silena twirled some glossy black hair between her fingers looking for split ends.

"But you don't understand! I need to know how to flirt! I want to impress Anna—"

The dark haired beauty raised elegant eyebrow. "Come again?"

"My nana," I sighed. This day couldn't get worse. Could it?

"Oh," she made a face. "Why anyone want to flirt with their nana?"

_Oh great, just_ _perfect_, I thought. "If you saw my nana you'd do the same thing."

Silena's brow furrowed. "Okay...well. Why don't you pretend I'm your nana and flirt with...me?" She splashed my shirt with pink and giggled. "Pink brings out your eyes," she commented. "Okay, let's start. Ready?"

I gulped. "Yes."

She fixed her hair and applied a fresh coat of 'Glossy Gloss 4 U'. She looked at me, and smiled an Ipod-white, never-needed-braces teeth. "Hey, Percy!" she said in this flirty, bubbly tone.

Even though Silena wasn't Annabeth I still panicked because it hit me: Silena is a girl and she was flirting with me. I had always been awkward around girls. I responded by saying, "Uh, hi Silena."

She scowled, "No! No, no, no! You have to say something cool. Be smooth."

"Oh, I get it!"

"Good. One more time, got it?" She twirled her hair and used the same tone as before, "Hiya, Percy!"

"What's up, girl?"

Silena blinked, "Nothing just...you know...it's very...very hot at camp. Even hotter with you around." She winked.

"Really? I've heard I was hot but not that hot."

Silena started coughing and laughing. "You're not."

"Oh forget it," I said exasperated.

"No, wait! But I couldn't help myself. How about we meet later?" she asked.

I thought about it. I really needed to impress Annabeth and I had to practice. My finger brushed the wood. "I'd really like that—OW!"

"What?!" yelled Silena.

I held out my fingers. "Splinters."

She pursed her lips and continued painting the door. No interest in me, what-so-ever.

So there you go fellow readers. That is how I got splinters in my finger. Now I must go and practice my flirting in the mirror. Thank the gods for spell check.

Laters,

Percy J

**(A/N: I hoped you liked it! Remember: I want the three C's! Comment, Criticize and Complain! Oh, and most of my ideas came from The Secret Blog of Raisin Rodriguez by Judy Goldshmidt , Maximum Ride by James Patterson and 24 girls in7 days by some guy. I'll figure it out later. Peace, Strange.)**


	2. Chapter 2 Silena's Tips

**Title: Silena's Tips**

**A/N: Hey guys! I finished writing chapter two and three and I decided to combine them. So now chapter four is chapter three and so on. The story is rated T for a reason. I mean, it doesn't have any lemon or anything, so you'll just see later on. But P.S: I could NEVER write anything like that. The rules you'll see later on are not mine. They are my friend's. She's weird like that. Making up rules about this and that and her tips. She even has her own prom book and wedding book. I find it kind of freaky that she's thinking about marriage. Enough of my ranting, on with the blog!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Never will. I just realized that. It hurts. And I don't own the Dating rules, and the Kissing rules (thank goodness).**

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.Oo.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.**_

WELCOME TO PERCY'S BLOG!!

You are visitor #: 47

Subject: Silena's Tips

Date: 7-8-08

I just got back from my new lesson with Silena so I decided to update. I started out clumsy and uncertain. But then Silena told me that I should relax and play it cool.

"No girl wants to talk to a guy who can barely make out the letter of a word. Unless...they're into that sort of thing," she said, frowning. "Anyway," she continued, "we are here to help you seduce your _nana_."

Seduce? I never said that. I just wanted to get my _nana_ to notice me.

"So Percy, if you were a girl how would you like a guy to seduce you?"

"Um, I'd like to be taken o a baseball game," I said, hoping she wouldn't smack me.

"Does your nana like baseball?"

"I don't know. I never thought of that before..."

Did Annabeth like baseball? She had a hat didn't she? But that could mean anything, right? Like she could like the New York Yankees but she could hate the game or she could like the game but hate the teams.

Even if she did, seducing her with a baseball game did seem pretty stupid. I needed something romantic. Something that would take her breath away, like that song 'Take my breath away'. My mom loved it. Icky.

But what? I've known Annabeth for five years and yet sometimes she still felt like a complete stranger.

I thought of the possible options while Silena looked through a folder that said 'PRIVATE'. I wonder what was so important that the folder had to have a big PRIVATE sticker on it.

O-kay, I thought. Silena has a big secret in the folder. Maybe it's something about me.

I went back to thinking about Annabeth.

**(Ten minutes later...)**

When my mind had stopped wondering about the perfect date for my lovely Annabeth, I focused on Silena.

She was brushing her long, silk, black hair with a silver brush. I wasn't sure where the heck the brush had come from and I tried not to think about it. Silena caught me staring and walked closer.

I blinked once, twice and stepped back, giving her space. She stopped walking, ran her fingers through her hair and began to unzip her dress.

I gulped.

**(Percy's Random Comment: Let's pause here for a moment. I was scared to death. Thank the gods Silena was...oh you'll see! )**

Silena smirked and began laughing. Was this Embarrassed Percy Day or what? I was not happy, I felt my blood boil and my vision blur. Before I could attack her, there was a loud snap and a white robe appeared out of thin air.

Silena looked at it, felt the fabric and grimaced. "This...is last season's! I said I wanted the new one with my initials and I want it to be a hundred percent cotton!" she muttered to no one in particular.

Weirdo, I though. Then again, I'm weird too.

Once again, there was a loud snap and the robe was replaced by one that looked the same as the one Silena ordered.

"Ah," she sighed holding it like a baby, "much, much better." She continued unzipping her dress. Before she slid it off I asked, "Should I turn around?"

Silena paused, "If you want. There's nothing to see. It's not like I'm about to show you what I look like half—"

"I get it!" I said, quickly before she finished her sentence.

She simply shrugged, "Like I said 'If you want'."

I nodded and decided to look away but somehow I couldn't tear my eyes from her. Underneath her dress she was wearing pink shorts and a hot pink tank. I tried to hide my smile.

She slid the robe on, smiling at the golden initials S.B. Then she turned to me, and an enormous grin spread across her doll-like face. "I'm the love doctor. Dr. S-B, at your service." She held out a hand.

Wow, and I thought I was weird.

**(Part Two)**

Sorry, lunch called.

Anyway, after Silena had introduced her self and quit playing doctor she explained the Dating rules then the Kissing rules.

Those freaked me out a lot! Like the 'no tongue exploring' on the first date or

second date (um...ew). "No slobbering on each other because that would be gross and you'll probably end up smelling like saliva," she said.

And then I learned about good places for first dates—my personal favorite.

"If you're going to be Mr. Romantic and you want to impress the girl you should

Plan a date at a restaurant or a fancy dinner," said Silena, pointing to a picture with a place named 'Red Lobster'.

"A shmancy dinner," I repeated.

"Are you mocking me?" she snapped all of a sudden. Jeez, leave it to Silena to be _that_ strict.

"No ma'am."

She rolled her eyes, and continued, "For example: if someone at _camp _asked me on a date, I would like it to be a Fireworks beach."

Ding dong, bright idea knocking at my door.

I nodded for her to continue. She eyed me and took a deep breath. "With candles at nigh and I'd like to watch the sunset. Then I'd love to count as many stars until I get confused," she sighed, clasped her hands together, scaring the life out of me. "Then a small dinner or picnic with a good night kiss and—"

"I get it!" I was starting to get queasy.

She looked at the clock by my nightstand. "I have to go help one of the Apollo girls get ready for her blind date. So I'll see you later?" she asked, slipping her dress back on. She fidgeted with the zipper.

"I'll look forward to it," I quirked my mouth to the side, one eyebrow slightly raised.

Silena giggled and slipped out through the window. Was it so hard to use the door?

**(A/N: Okay, now click the button and send in reviews. They make my day so much brighter. P.S: I'm sorry I didn't reply to any reviews last time. I will this time. I promise!! Remember the 3 C's!! I'm hyper right now...hehe. Love, Strangie.)**


End file.
